


No Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Regrets

Clint has a,   
Lot of regrets.  
He has done things,  
That are unforgivable.   
And now that he looks back,   
He regrets all of them.

He regrets not,   
Giving his brother a second chance.   
He regrets everything he did under Loki.  
Be regrets killing a lot of people.   
He regrets hurting people. 

But what he doesn't regret,   
Is meeting Natasha.  
Giving her a second chance.   
Loving her.  
And marrying her.  
Adopting a kid.  
Natasha is the one thing in his life,   
That he does not regret.   
He cherishes her a lot.


End file.
